Shizugatake
The Battle of Shizugatake (賤ヶ岳の戦い) is one of the well known defiant rebellions against Hideyoshi's rise to power after Nobunaga's death. Katsuie strongly opposed the self-made leader and gathered a gorup of loyal Oda vassals to his side. As they faced Hideyoshi's army, the officers who joined Katsuie, such as Toshiie Maeda, gradually surrendered to the Hashiba army. Shizugatake was Katsuie's final stand. It was also the conflict that raised the fame of Hideyoshi's vassals, Mitsunari Ishida and Yoshitsugu Ōtani. Hideyoshi famously praised seven great generals who were brave during this campaign. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Players are limited to fighting as the Hashiba army in Samurai Warriors 2. The army begins by starting to take down the four garrisons in the east. During Mitsunari's story, his strength will be challenged by Kiyomasa and Masanori. As the Maeda stand in defense in the west, Hideyoshi will attempt to try to negotiate peace with Toshiie, who doubts the justifications of fighting a friend. If he succeeds, the Maeda army will withdraw and the western gates for the center will open. Should he fail to be convinced, they will be normal enemies and Toshiie will enter a hyper state. While the first tactics of the battle take place, Morimasa Sakuma charges for the Hashiba main camp. If he enters the Hasiba center fort, he will injure Kiyohide Nakagawa and force the latter to retreat. Sakuma's ferocity also triggers Shōgen Yamaji's defection and puts the Hashiba main camp in danger. Once the Shibata front garrison is taken, Hideyoshi orders an all-or-nothing charge for Katsuie's head. Keiji may still remain to guard the Shibata main camp. Defeating Katsuie ends the stage. Choosing to kill Oichi, who is beside him at the main camp, is optional. Toshiie's version of the stage in his playable story mode remains relatively the same, except he is in Hideyoshi's army from the start, Katsuie's army springs ambushes and are surprisignly assisted by the Uesugi army. In the end, Toshiie has a special showdown with Katsuie. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends lets players fight for the undermanned Shibata army. Oichi chooses to guard the main camp while Katsuie rides to join his army in battle. Since the main camp is in danger if the center fort falls, the base's protection is the first priority. Then the army can proceed to take the eastern forts and the western garrison. As his troops proceed forward, however, their march will be impeded by Mitsunari's ambush. A mission to may appear to save the surrounded allies, Morimasa Sakuma and Katsumasa Shibata. Once they are saved, Katsuie orders to army to take Hideyoshi's main camp. If Katsuie meets with Toshiie in battle, they will fight as enemies. Defeating Hideyoshi wins the skirmish but Katsuie will be too exhausted to deal with the remaining Hashiba reinforcements. He thanks his men for fighting with him and retreats into his castle to prepare for his end. This battlefield is also the stage for the comical beauty contest between Oichi and Nō. Both women were close to Nobunaga and are heralded as the most beautiful women in the land. Since there was no definitive way to tell which one is more beautiful than the other, Nō invites her sister-in-law to a mock battle between the Oda and Azai army. The claim for the most beautiful woman in the land attracts other female characters (and jokingly Ranmaru) to claim the title. Nō plans to use the troops to entice them with her charms while infuriating Oichi. The younger of the two tries to make peace with Nō, but she eventually becomes too frustrated and takes the competition seriously. Gracia's spin on the battle has her participating with Magoichi's advice. She hopes to gain more confidence in herself by defeating all the other participants. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Yukimura leads an army to try and save the Hojo army. In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhang He attacks Yuan Shao. Kessen If Masanori and Kiyomasa meet in battle while on opposing sides, Masanori will briefly mention this battle in Kessen. Masanori continues to proudly refer to himself by the title given to him by Hideyoshi when he enters duels. Historical Information Category:Samurai Warriors Battles